Someone Like You
by Rosiee
Summary: OS inspiré de la chanson d'Adele, "Someone Like You". Nos deux amoureux loin l'un de l'autre, l'un marié, l'autre seule à se morfondre.. Je ne sais comment résumer cet OS, venez-voir par vous même.  :


Hey! (: Me revoilà avec un OS sur la chanson "Someone Like You" d'Adele. Je trouve cette chanson tellement belle, elle m'emporte loin loin... Alors j'ai eu beaucoup d'inspiration et j'ai écrit ce qui va suivre. J'espère que ça va vous plaire, bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Someone Like You – Quelqu'un Comme Toi<strong>

« I heard that you're settled down.  
>That you found a girl and your married now.<br>I heard that your dreams came true.  
>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you. »<p>

« _J'ai entendu dire que t'es installé.  
>Que t'as trouvé une fille et que tu es marié, maintenant.<br>J'ai entendu que t'es rêves sont devenus vrais.  
>Je suppose qu'elle t'a donné des choses que je n'ai pas pu. »<em>

C'est en voyant la carte de remerciement au cadeau que mon père lui avait envoyé pour son mariage que j'avais su. Le traître. Il n'avait pas, me semble-t-il, jugé utile de me l'annoncer, non. Quoi que, ça aurait été bizarre.

Imaginons.

« Bella, l'homme avec qui tu as passé ton enfance, ton adolescence, et une partie de ta vie de femme s'est marié avec une autre fille ! Génial, n'est-ce pas ! ».

Ouais, pour sûr, ça ne l'aurait pas fait.

Il parait que la fille s'appelle Jessica. Qu'elle est brune, comme moi. Qu'elle étudie les lettres, comme moi. Qu'elle aime la nature, comme moi. Qu'elle est petite, qu'elle est maladroite, comme moi.

Mais qu'avais-je pu faire pour qu'apparemment il puisse ne pas me voir et s'intéresser à une autre ? Étais-je tellement un poids qu'il l'avait choisie elle et pas moi ? Bien sûr, ça faisait un bail qu'on ne s'était pas vus. Moi, j'avais préféré rester ici à prendre soin de mon père, seul. Lui, il avait opté pour la grande vie. Et apparemment, il vivait ses rêves le mariage, le travail bien rémunéré, un appartement offrant une vue panoramique sur tout New York. Son rêve, _notre_rêve. Qu'il vivait avec une autre...

C'est pour cela que j'avais décidé d'aller à New York. C'est sûr, le prix du billet d'avion avait un peu fait mal à mon père, mais Renée, ma mère, m'avait envoyé un peu d'argent pour que je lui rembourse une part. J'avais aussi quelques économies, utiles sur place. Je n'avais pas jugé utile de prévenir Edward que j'allais venir lui rendre visite, lui souhaiter tout mes vœux. Lui dire Ô combien je veux le voir heureux, tandis que moi, je me morfonds dans mon coin.

« Old friend, why are you so shy?  
>It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie. »<p>

_« Vieil ami, pourquoi es-tu si gêné ?  
>Ça ne te ressemble pas de te retenir ou de te cacher du mensonge. »<em>

Quand il m'avait vu débarquer, car c'était lui qui m'avait ouvert, il était resté mué, à me regarder. Il m'avait fait entrer dans son appartement. Un somptueux et luxueux appartement, on peut le dire. Gigantesque, épuré, blanc. Des canapés en cuir disposés juste en face d'un énorme écran plat, sur les côtés de grandes baies vitrées qui laissaient voir la ville en activité, de jour comme de nuit. Et plus j'avançais dans la pièce sans qu'aucun de nous ne prononce un mot, plus je savais que c'était une erreur de m'incruster dans sa vie sans prévenir. Il allait m'en tenir compte et m'en vouloir. Beaucoup.

« I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded,  
>That for me, it isn't over. »<p>

_« Je déteste arriver sans prévenir, sans être invitée  
><em>_Mais je ne pouvais rester loin, je ne pouvais m'empêcher  
>J'espérais que tu verrais mon visage et que tu te souviendrais<br>Que pour moi, ce n'est pas fini. »_

« **Bella, que fais tu là ?** Demanda-t-il au bout d'un long silence, trop long. »  
>« <strong>Pour toi.<strong> Dis-je simplement, craignant que mes larmes ne prennent le dessus sur les mots, que mes émotions fassent rage et que je ne sache plus rien faire face à lui »  
>« <strong>Ça fait si longtemps, Bells.<strong> »  
>« <strong>S'il te plaît. Pas de ça...<strong> »  
>« <strong>J'aimerais comprendre.<strong> »  
>« <strong>Tu n'as pas attendu. On avait des projets, on avait des rêves. Je pensais qu'on s'aimait assez...<strong> »  
>« <strong>Croyais-tu que j'allais t'attendre toute ma vie ?<strong> »  
>« <strong>Toute ta vie s'est faite en seulement huit ans, Edward ? Comment peut-on oublier quelqu'un en huit ans ? Explique-moi, je t'en supplie.<strong>»

« Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.  
>I wish nothing but the best for you two.<br>Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"<br>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah. »

_« Peu importe, je trouverai quelqu'un comme toi  
>Je n'espère rien, juste le meilleur pour vous deux<br>__Ne m'oublie pas, je t'en supplie, je me souviens tu disais :  
>'Parfois l'amour dure mais parfois ça blesse plutôt'<br>Parfois l'amour dure mais parfois ça blesse plutôt, ouais. »_

L'avoir en face de moi après toute ces années, parler avec lui de ce temps, c'était rouvrir en moi la blessure que j'arrivais peu à peu à refermer. Je me donnais l'ordre mentalement de ne pas craquer devant lui. Je me devais de tenir bon, ne pas finir au fond du gouffre, sinon je savais que c'était perdu d'avance, mon amour pour lui était trop fort, je n'aurais pas pu m'en relever.

« **Bella, écoute.** »  
>« <strong>Je crois que je n'aurais pas du passer, Edward... Te voir là, c'est tellement...<strong> »  
>« <strong>Tu n'es certainement pas venue à New York pour rien.<strong>»

Non, j'avais l'espoir de te retrouver comme avant, j'avais espoir que peut-être en me voyant tu te dirais que c'était pas elle que tu voulais, mais moi. J'avais l'espoir que tu penserais que tu faisais une grossière erreur en embrassant ses lèvres et non les miennes, en touchant sa peau et non la mienne, en riant à ses blagues et non aux miennes.

« **Non, certainement pas. Mais il doit sûrement y avoir un tas de choses à faire, ici. Je vais m'en aller, et tu vas oublier que je suis venue. Tu vas reprendre ta vie, sans penser à moi. Alors que moi je crèverais d'avoir vu tes yeux, d'avoir entendu ta voix et d'avoir senti ton odeur. Surtout, aime ta femme, Jessica, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Ne lui fais pas de mal, comme à moi tu peux m'en faire. Je te supplie de le faire pour moi.**»

« You'd know how the time flies.  
>Only yesterday was the time of our lives.<br>We were born and raised in a summery haze.  
>Bound by the surprise of our days. »<p>

_« Si tu savais comme le temps passe vite  
>Hier encore, c'était le temps de nos vies<br>Nous sommes nés et avons grandis dans une brume estivale  
>Liés par la surprise de nos jours de gloire. »<em>

Je me suis retournée, et j'ai claqué la porte. Pas trop fort, ça ne se fait pas. J'ai versé toutes les larmes dont j'étais capable de verser et je suis allée me réfugier dans un petit café qui faisait le coin d'une rue. La nourriture était infecte, le café pareil et mon cœur était à peu près dans le même état. Au moment même où j'avais prit la décision de venir le voir, j'avais deviné ce qui se passerait. Il serait surpris de me voir, mais pas heureux. Il serait surpris, mais ne me sauterait pas dessus. Il serait surpris, point final.

« I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded,  
>That for me, it isn't over yet. »<p>

_« Je déteste arriver sans prévenir, sans être invitée  
>Mais je ne pouvais rester loin, je ne pouvais m'empêcher<br>J'espérais que tu verrais mon visage et que tu te souviendrais  
>Que pour moi, ce n'est pas encore fini. »<em>

Mais je n'aurais pas pensé l'aimer encore aussi fort. Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'en le voyant mon cœur se serait mit à battre si fort, comme s'il allait sortir de ma poitrine, je n'aurais pas non plus pensé qu'en voyant ses yeux je perdrais le fil de mes pensées et de ce que j'étais venue lui dire à la base, je n'aurais pas non plus pensé qu'il y aurait encore cette tension entre nous lorsque nous étions dans la même pièce. Mais ça devait être ça d'être élevée avec quelqu'un. On s'attache, on aime jusqu'à en mourir. Aimer est douloureux, que personne ne démentisse. Cela peut être magique, magnifique mais qu'est-ce qu'on souffre.

« Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.  
>I wish nothing but the best for you two.<br>Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead", yeah. »<p>

_« Peu importe, je trouverai quelqu'un comme toi  
>Je n'espère rien, juste le meilleur pour vous deux<br>Ne m'oublie pas, je t'en supplie, je me souviens tu disais :  
>'Parfois l'amour dure mais parfois ça blesse plutôt', ouais. »<em>

Faire ma vie avec un autre, je n'y songeais même pas. Dès ma plus tendre enfance, j'avais su que c'était lui et pas un autre. On était destiné à être ensemble, malgré que le destin était une chose à laquelle je ne croyais pas.

« Nothing compares, no worries or cares.  
>Regret's and mistakes they're memories made.<br>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste ? »

_« Rien ne s'y compare, pas d'inquiétude ou de souci.  
>Les regrets et les erreurs sont des souvenirs de faits.<br>__Qui aurait cru que ça goûterait autant aigre-doux ? »_

La plus grosse erreur de ma vie avait été de le laisser partir. Ou de ne pas être partie avec lui. En tout cas, j'aurais toujours du être avec lui. Et c'est moi qui serait devenue Madame Cullen, pas Jessica. Bien qu'elle n'avait rien demandé, elle aurait quand même pu se rendre compte de la lueur dans les yeux d'Edward quand il parlait de moi, non ? Est-ce qu'il lui parlait de moi ? Est-ce qu'il me mentionnait dans leurs conversations ? Est-ce qu'elle savait à quel point lui et moi nous étions proche, avant ? Avant, oui. Car maintenant, on ne pouvait plus dire que nous étions proche. Moi, je l'aimais toujours. Mon cœur lui appartenait autant que mon corps et mon âme. Je n'aurais pas pu être plus proche de lui. Mais en ce qui le concernait, je pense qu'il ne se sentait plus aussi proche, il n'était plus accroc à moi. C'était passé, il avait trouvé mieux. Elle lui donnait sûrement ce que je ne parvenais pas à lui donner.

« Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.  
>I wish nothing but the best for you two.<br>Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead", yeah. »<p>

_« Peu importe, je trouverai quelqu'un comme toi  
>Je n'espère rien, juste le meilleur pour vous deux<br>Ne m'oublie pas, je t'en supplie, je me souviens tu disais :  
>'Parfois l'amour dure mais parfois ça blesse plutôt', ouais. »<em>

« Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.  
>I wish nothing but the best for you two.<br>Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"<br>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah.»

_« Peu importe, je trouverai quelqu'un comme toi  
>Je n'espère rien, juste le meilleur pour vous deux<br>Ne m'oublie pas, je t'en supplie, je me souviens tu disais :  
>'Parfois l'amour dure mais parfois ça blesse plutôt'<br>Parfois l'amour dure mais parfois ça blesse plutôt, ouais.»_

J'avais reprit un billet d'avion dès le lendemain. J'avais passé la nuit chez Alice, la sœur d'Edward. Elle m'avait accueillie et ouvert les bras comme avant. Elle savait tout, et elle n'était pas dupe. Elle m'avait apprit que Jessica était une peste, tout le contraire de moi. Personne ne l'appréciait, surtout pas Carlisle et Esmée, leurs parents. Même Emmett, leur frère qui d'habitude aimait le monde entier, la détestait. J'étais donc repartie légèrement requinquée par ses paroles même si au fond cela ne changeait rien aux faits. Il n'était pas à moi et ne le serait jamais car il était lié à cette autre.

En rentrant, mon père m'avait prise dans ses bras. Portais-je tant la tristesse et le poids de mon très court voyage sur mon visage pour que même Charlie s'en rende compte ? En plus de tout, je me sentais coupable. Coupable d'avoir remuer le couteau dans ma propre plaie alors que je commençais doucement à en guérir.

J'étais restée enfermée des semaines, ne sortant que pour manger ce que Charlie cuisinait. C'était désormais lui qui s'en chargeait car je n'en avais plus la force. J'avais certainement du perdre quelques kilos. Je me douchais de temps en temps, je ne me sentais même plus sale. J'avais démissionné du magasin de pêche et de montagne des parents de Mike, les Newton. Je savais que personne ne méritait de me voir ainsi, mais je ne me sentais plus en vie. J'étais vide à l'intérieur, il y avait un énorme trou qui remplaçait mon cœur dans ma poitrine.

Un jour, ça devait être au mois de décembre car il faisait un froid de canard, mon père vint dans ma chambre, l'air un peu paniqué. Ça faisait maintenant trois mois que je ne fais plus rien. J'étais devenue un légume.

« **Bella, quelqu'un est là pour toi, à la porte. Faudrait que tu descendes, je peux pas gérer ça, moi...** Dit-il, se tenant au chambranle de la porte. »  
>« Je ne veux voir personne, et tu le sais. »<br>« **Descends. Immédiatement. Et habille-toi un peu...**Son ton était sans appel. »

Sur ce, il ferma la porte et me laissai là. Je n'avais pas envie de bouger, de descendre ni de parler avec personne. Qui pourrait avoir envie de me voir ? J'ai donc prit un jean qui traînait par terre, l'ai enfilé ainsi qu'un t-shirt simple. Je n'ai même pas mit de chaussure, j'étais sûre de remonter dans les dix minutes. Les personnes qui généralement venaient me voir repartaient aussitôt car ils n'aimaient pas l'état dans lequel j'étais.

J'ouvris la porte et essayai d'écouter s'il y avait conversation en bas. Apparemment non. Je descendis donc les escalier et allai dans le salon. Et là, je le vis. Il était assis dans le petit fauteuil que j'occupais généralement. Il avait les mains jointes, formant un point.

« **Edward ?**»

Il ne répondit pas et se leva.

« **Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait autant de mal, Bella. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. J'ai cru que tu resterais plus longtemps. Alice m'a dit que tu étais allée chez elle. Et... J'ai essayé de te rattrapé, tu sais. J'ai essayé de te dire que ****je m'en voulais. Que pas un jour ne passe sans que je ne pense à toi. Pas une heure sans que je m'en veuille de briser ce qu'on a été. Pas une minute sans que je ne voie tes yeux, que j'entende ta voix. Je m'en veux. Et je m'en suis toujours voulu, depuis le premier jour où je suis arrivé à New York.** Dit-il, me regardant droit dans les yeux. Il était sincère. »  
>« <strong>Tu pouvais m'envoyer une lettre.<strong>Dis-je, lasse. »

J'ai alors tourné le dos, je suis montée et j'ai fermé la porte d'un bruit sec derrière moi. Un instant près, elle s'est rouverte.

« **Ça n'a pas changé...**A-t-il en jetant un regard autour de lui. »

Je restais muette et il me regardait.

« **J'ai planté Jessica. J'ai demandé le divorce, je lui ai expliqué que je t'aimais. Je t'aime, ma Bella.**»

Il s'était alors approché de moi et m'avait prit dans ses bras, respirant longuement dans mes cheveux, enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou. Il avait posé l'une de ses main sur ma joue, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Son autre main était dans mon dos, me caressant doucement. Il avait ensuite posé ses lèvres doucement sur les miennes, très doucement. Ça avait duré une éternité. On s'était accroché l'un à l'autre comme si nos vies en dépendaient.

« **Je t'aime aussi, depuis toujours et pour toujours.**»

* * *

><p>XOXO! Reviewez.. (:<p> 


End file.
